Precious
by MeguMonster
Summary: Terkadang, kita tidak tahu apa yang kita miliki sebelum merasakan kehilangan, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang berharga sebelum kita tidak bisa memilikinya lagi. "Daiki... Aishiteru..." "Aku tahu, Ryouta. Kau bisa berhenti mengatakannya." Seharusnya cinta bisa membuatnya lebih peka. Slight AU. AoKise.


**A/N:** Nggak tahan untuk segera menulis di fandom ini, akhirnya untuk sejenak saya melupakan utang di judul lain *ditimpuk* AoKise terlalu menggoda untuk nggak dicicipi. Yeah...

**Pairing:** Aomine x Kise, hint Akashi x Kise

**Summary:** Terkadang, kita tidak tahu apa yang kita miliki sebelum merasakan kehilangan, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang berharga sebelum kita tidak bisa memilikinya lagi. "Daiki... _Aishiteru_..." "Aku tahu, Ryouta. Kau bisa berhenti mengatakannya." Seharusnya cinta bisa membuatnya lebih peka.

**Warnings:** Kelihatannya saya menumpahkan gula terlalu banyak di sini, dan—oh—_chara death_...

**Disclaimer:** Bahaya kalau Kuroko no Basket jadi milik saya, karena judulnya pasti berubah menjadi AoKise no Basket dengan kata "basket" yang berarti "keranjang". Jika digabungkan, maka akan berarti: "Sekeranjang AoKise" *salah* Jadi, lebih baik KnB tetap menjadi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

_"Aku akan berhenti mengagumimu, Aomine_cchi_... Untuk meniru gaya permainanmu."_

_Dia tidak bisa tidak merasa kaget saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dengan begitu halusnya dari sela-sela kedua lapis bibir merah jambu di hadapannya. Ia tahu sang pemuda ingin sekali menang, dan ia pun merasa begitu bersemangat untuk memberikan perlawanan karena pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu memiliki begitu banyak kemajuan._

_Aomine menyeringai, "Kunantikan, Kise."_

_Dan ia tampik perasaan kecewa yang seharusnya tidak ada di hatinya_.

.

.

**"Precious"**

_Ketika suatu hal baru disadari berharga saat kita kehilangannya..._

Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

.

.

Bibir merah jambu yang nampak penuh dan berkilauan akibat _saliva_ yang melapisi menambah keinginannya untuk mencumbu. Memerontakan hasrat yang tersimpan di dasar terdalam untuk segera menyeruak keluar, tidak terkendali. Deru nafas beraroma _vanilla_ beradu dengan deru nafasnya sendiri yang beraroma seperti kopi pagi. Ironis. Padahal ia ingat kalau pemuda itu mengatakan jika dirinya tidak menyukai makanan atau minuman yang manis. Tapi, di sinilah ia, mengecap rasa manis dari _vanilla_ yang diberikan oleh lidah sang pemuda. Desahan yang bergema di dalam mulutnya itu terdengar begitu erotis, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa kecil.

Yang tentu langsung membuat 'salam pagi' mereka berhenti.

"Aaah, apa-apaan, Aomine_cchi_? Di sini aku sudah berusaha bangun pagi sekali dan mengunjungimu sebelum pergi ke sekolah untuk membuatkanmu sarapan, tetapi kamu malah menertawakanku saat kita berciuman?" Sang pemuda memasang wajah cemberutnya yang khas dengan sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang merona, "... Apa... Apa ciumanku begitu buruknya?" bisiknya di akhir.

Aomine kembali tertawa kecil. Suaranya yang ngebass terdengar begitu renyah di telinga pemuda yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya. Ia membiarkan salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga menunjukkan sederetan giginya yang baru saja ia sikat beberapa saat lalu, sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang begitu besar karena sering dipakai untuk memegang bola basket, mengacak surai _blonde_ di hadapannya yang ternyata jauh lebih halus daripada kelihatannya. "Kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya, Kise." Satu kecupan ia berikan pada bibir yang cemberut itu, "Aku yakin kalau sebelum ini kau pernah bilang kalau dirimu tidak suka makanan manis, hm?"

Jika memungkinkan, rona merah di wajah Kise nampak lebih tebal lagi daripada sebelumnya. Merah karena malu ketahuan dirinya sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dan juga menyadari apa yang kekasih berkulit gelapnya itu maksudkan, "Ba-_baka Aho_mine_cchi_! Aku tidak bohong waktu bilang kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis! Rasa _vanilla_ yang kamu rasakan itu berasal dari pasta gigi yang kugunakan tadi. Aku lupa membeli milikku sehingga aku terpaksa memakai milik ibuku..." Di akhir perkataannya, Kise kembali menggembungkan pipi, tapi kali ini ditambah dengan sebuah cubitan di lengan Aomine. Membuat yang bersangkutan berjengit merasakan sakit.

"Ow! Oke, oke, aku percaya padamu!" Kedua lengan Aomine lepas dari pinggang Kise, dan salah satunya mengusap-usap titik di mana cubitan itu terjadi di tangan kanannya.

Merasa puas kekasihnya sudah cukup merasa kesakitan, Kise tersenyum, "Jadi? Pagi ini kau mau makan apa, Aomine_cchi_?" Sang _small forward_ bertanya sembari berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil celemek yang diletakkan di salah satu _counter_.

Aomine menghela nafas, berjalan mengikuti Kise di belakang.

Setelah pertandingan antara Touou dan Kaijou saat turnamen musim panas lalu, entah mengapa rasanya ia jadi sering bertemu secara kebetulan dengan Kise. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah sang pemuda yang begitu penuh dengan kekesalan.

.

.

_Aomine mengumpat di dalam hatinya, membiarkan segala macam kata-kata kotor menumpuk di sana. Dan umpatan itu tertuju hanya pada seorang, sahabatnya semenjak kanak-kanak, Satsuki Momoi. Bukan berarti ia membenci gadis bersurai merah jambu itu._

_Tidak._

_Saat ini ia memang sedang membenci sang gadis, karena gara-gara Satsuki-lah dirinya lupa membeli persediaan makanan yang sudah mulai menipis di dalam kulkasnya di rumah. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak terburu-buru untuk pulang dengan mengatakan kalau dorama yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah hampir mulai, Aomine tidak akan lupa kewajibannya itu dan tidak akan bolak-balik seperti sekarang ini. Padahal ia ingin secepatnya mengurung diri di kamar, menikmati majalah terbaru Horikita Mai._

_Yang ia herankan, kalau memang Satsuki sebegitunya tidak ingin ketinggalan dorama yang dimaksudkan, mengapa gadis itu tidak pulang lebih dulu saja dan malah menunggunya selesai mendengar ceramah wali kelasnya?_

_Menjauh dari rak mie instan, Aomine kini bergerak menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di sudut terdalam minimarket. Entah kenapa, saat ini ia sedang dalam _mood_ untuk meminum Gatorade. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat kedua iris biru gelapnya menangkap siapa yang tengah berada di depan lemari pendingin tersebut._

_Sosok yang berjongkok dan mengenakan seragam resmi Kaijou itu mengambil sebotol pocari, lalu berdiri sembari menutup pintu lemari pendingin. Senandung ringan yang tadi terdengar, kini menghilang bersamaan dengan saat di mana sepasang iris madu yang membelalak menatap dirinya. Namun, ekspresi kaget itu hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian berganti dengan ekspresi kekesalan dan sedikit_—apa itu? _Aomine merasa melihat sedikit rasa sakit di sana. Dan dalam beberapa langkah, sosok itu sudah berada tepat di depannya, meninju rahangnya dengan keras, membuatnya membentur rak di belakangnya._

_Beruntung barang-barang yang ada di dalam rak itu tidak terlalu banyak yang jatuh._

_Meludah ke lantai saat merasakan segumpal darah di mulutnya, Aomine kemudian mendengus, "Cara yang bagus untuk menyapa seseorang, Kise. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi juga." sindirnya dengan sinis._

_"Daiki..." Kise mendesis. Saat pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu memanggil nama kecilnya, dalam sekejap Aomine tahu bahwa ia tengah serius. "Kudengar kau tidak serius melawanku saat turnamen musim panas lalu. Apa maksudnya itu?"_

_Aomine juga tahu, kalau Kise merupakan pemuda yang mudah sekali menangis. Tapi, entah mengapa kali ini tetap saja ia merasa kaget saat melihat setetes air mata menuruni pipi mantan teman satu timnya itu. Mungkin karena selain kemarahan, ia juga melihat kesedihan terpancar dari cara pandang Kise._

_"... Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"_

_Menghapus air mata di pipinya, Kise menjawab, "Temanmu yang terlalu banyak minta maaf itu."_

_Keesokan harinya, Aomine tidak lupa memberikan pelajaran pada Sakurai untuk menahan lubang di mulut embernya agar tidak bocor terlalu besar._

.

.

Semenjak itu, sudah tidak bisa dihitung oleh jari lagi berapa kali mereka _kebetulan_ bertemu.

Di toko buku saat Aomine tengah mencari majalah Horikita Mai yang baru, di taman saat Kise kebetulan sedang ada pemotretan, di pinggir jalan, bahkan sampai di pemandian umum ketika sedang ada masalah air karena musim panas. Sampai suatu hari mereka berdua sama-sama merasa tengah dirasuki yang menyebabkan mereka bercumbu di bangku taman, dan berakhir Aomine mengajak Kise ke rumahnya. Melakukan_nya_—seks—semalaman, setidaknya hingga perasaan yang mengganjal di hati masing-masingnya menghilang sampai seluruhnya.

Aomine ingat bahwa pada pagi harinya ia terbangun saat mendengar suara tawa kecil yang begitu lembut, dan menyadari kedua tangannya tengah mencoba meremas dada Kise yang rata. Sang _blondie_ kelihatannya merasa kelakuan Aomine itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Ia pun berbalik, menengadahkan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di bibir sang pemuda berkulit gelap.

Aomine yakin kalau ia masih tertarik kepada dada yang besar.

Ia pun yakin kalau dirinya lebih menyukai _Miss. V_ daripada _Mr. P_.

Ia bahkan pernah masturbasi sambil membayangkan tubuh molek Horikita Mai.

Kenyataan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kise tidak membuatnya jijik atau merasa terganggu-lah yang membuatnya _shock_. Hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya lagi, dan terus di berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnya... Aomine masih tetap melakukan_nya_ pada Kise. Mencumbu sang pemuda, menandai daerah kekuasaannya, daerah miliknya, menodai tubuh Kise dengan beragam tanda darinya.

_Hickeys..._

_Cum..._

Dan begitu ia sadar, dirinya dan Kise sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

"_Ne_... _Ne_... Aomine_cchi_, hari minggu nanti kau pasti datang, 'kan?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku paling malas keluar rumah di hari libur, 'kan? Jadi, tidak." Meraup lapisan teratas burgernya, Aomine kemudian menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih botol mayonaise yang terletak tidak jauh di hadapannya—hanya untuk kemudian meraih udara kosong di sana. Ia menghela nafas, "Berikan, Kise. Burger ini rasanya hambar kalau tidak menggunakan saos."

Menyunggingkan seulas cengiran di wajahnya, Kise semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap botol mayonaise yang ia pikir akan menjadi teman seperjuangannya mulai detik ini. "Ahh~ Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu, Aomine_cchi_~ Bagaimana kalau kau katakan 'ya' dulu untuk permintaanku tadi, baru kuberikan mayonaise ini padamu, _ne_?" Melihat perubahan pada mimik wajah kekasihnya, Kise terkekeh. Walau kelihatannya bodoh menggunakan mayonaise sebagai _senjata_, tapi kelihatannya Aomine mulai memikirkan permintaannya tadi.

Kise hanya ingin Aomine datang melihat pemotretannya hari minggu nanti. Lagipula, lokasi pemotretan minggu ini terletak di taman bermain. Jadi, setelah pemotretan selesai, mereka bisa langsung kencan.

Tapi, kelihatannya sang _power forward_ tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Ia selalu menolak ketika diminta datang.

Alasannya _selalu_ malas.

Yang membuatnya kemudian berpikir: _Apa Aomine memang peduli padanya?_ Tidak pernah sekali pun ia lihat kekasih bersurai biru gelapnya itu menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan apa yang ia lakukan, padahal dirinya selalu tertarik dengan apa yang Aomine lakukan.

_Rasanya berat sebelah_.

"Lagipula, mayonaise bukan saos." tambah Kise.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berikan mayonaise itu."

"Datang ya, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Aku malas, Kise."

"Kumohon?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu..."

"... Tidak."

"Aomine_cchi_ jahat!" Melemparkan botol mayonaise ke arah Aomine yang bisa dengan sigap menangkapnya, Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mulai merajuk. Beberapa pengunjung lain yang tengah makan sore di restoran _fast food_ tersebut melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Ada yang tertawa terkikik, ada yang menunjukkan wajah _eneg_ karena tidak terbiasa melihat lelaki dengan lelaki lainnya memiliki hubungan yang 'sedekat' itu. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun dari Aomine dan Kise yang mempedulikannya.

Aomine sibuk menuangkan mayonaise kepada burgernya yang sudah berantakan, dan Kise sibuk mengelap air matanya yang menetes—yang dianggap sebagai _air mata buaya seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta_ oleh Aomine.

_Seandainya saja memang benar begitu, Ahomine_.

"_Aishiteru ze_, Aomine_cchi_..."

"Iya iya." Memasukkan daging ham yang sudah terlumuri mayonaise dalam porsi kesukaannya, Aomine bersenandung senang karena akhirnya ia bisa makan dengan enak—tidak sekali pun ia sadari seulas senyum kecil dan satu bulir air mata yang menghiasi wajah Kise.

Kagami dan Kuroko yang keberadaannya seolah terlupakan, hanya bisa menatap pemuda bersurai _blondie_ dari kursi di sisi lain meja, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

.

.

_"Baka Ahomine."_

—_**Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya**_

.

.

Hari sabtu, malam minggu, bukanlah sebuah pemandangan aneh ketika di dalam kamar dengan sebuah pintu berwarna abu-abu, terdapat dua tubuh bersembunyi di balik selimut di atas ranjang. Mereka saling mendekap, warna rambut yang begitu kontras seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan kamar yang remang-remang*. Kise yang tidak bisa tidur, membuka matanya, terus menatap ke arah dada bidang yang bergerak turun-naik di hadapannya. Nafas Aomine terasa begitu teratur, namun ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu masih belum tidur, hanya berada dalam fase rileks.

"... Daiki?" Kise berbisik, mendekatkan kepalanya hingga menempel di dada Aomine dan bisa mendengar detak jantung yang bersangkutan. Ia menghela nafas, menunggu pemuda berkulit gelap itu memberikan respon terhadap panggilannya.

"Yeah?" jawaban yang diberikan Aomine berupa gumaman, namun sudah cukup bagi Kise untuk kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Daiki... _Aishiteru_..."

Aomine menghela nafas, "Aku tahu, Ryouta. Kau bisa berhenti mengatakannya. Sekarang, biarkan aku tidur. Besok aku perlu bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membantu Satsuki di rumahnya." Ia pun kemudian berbalik memunggungi Kise, tidak menangkap bahwa barusan kekasih bersurai _blondie_-nya itu membelalakkan mata, sebelum setelahnya tersenyum lirih dan ikut membalikkan tubuh.

_Begitukah...?_

Kise menggerakkan satu tangannya, menggenggam t-shirt di bagian dadanya, meremasnya, seolah apa yang ia lakukan itu bisa meringankan degup rasa sakit yang terasa menyiksa. Ia mendadak seperti orang yang terserang asma, namun terus ia usahakan agar nafasnya itu masih terdengar stabil oleh pemuda di belakangnya—_jika memang pemuda itu masih _bisa_ mendengar dirinya_. Pandangannya buram, dan semakin buram, semakin ia merasakan panas tidak tertahankan di daerah matanya. Tipis, isakan terselip keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang terbuka, namun dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya itu dengan tangannya yang lain sebelum kekasihnya sadar akan kondisi dirinya.

Yang ia inginkan hanya satu hari bersama Aomine. Kekasihnya mengantarnya ke tempat pemotretan di pagi hari, kekasihnya menemaninya hingga pemotretannya selesai sehingga setelahnya mereka bisa menikmati beragam wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu berdua, sampai puas. Bukan meminta kekasihnya itu mengerjakan pekerjaan berat, membereskan rumah misalnya, seperti apa yang Momoi Satsuki minta.

Kekasihnya itu memang pemalas.

_Malas mengabulkan apa yang ia minta_.

Walau Aomine sekarang sudah kembali berbalik, melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya itu di tubuh Kise, mendekap sang pemuda erat sembari memberikan kecupan di leher, sebelum kembali tertidur, Kise tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Air matanya terus turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, tidak ada getaran sekecil apa pun di tubuhnya kecuali di bibir dan kelopak matanya. Wajar saja Aomine tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

_Tapi..._

_Rasanya masih sakit_.

.

.

_"Aomine_cchi_, tahukah kamu bahwa ada beberapa hal yang harus diutarakan karena manusia tidak bisa membaca pikiran manusia lainnya?"_

—_**Kise Ryouta.**_

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang melabrak masuk melalui celah jendela membuat pemuda yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang itu menggeliat. Kedua tangannya yang berkulit gelap itu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, membuat gundukan besar yang nampak tidak nyaman dilihat. Namun, niatnya untuk kembali tidur itu terpaksa batal saat dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

_It's just a piece of paper, it says, "In God We Trust"_

_A little sure felt good_

_But a lot was not enough_

_And everybody loved me when I was on a roll_

_And I thought I had everything_

_When I held the gold_

_But you're not my god_

_And you're not my friend_

_You're not the one that I will walk with in the end_

_You're not the truth_

_You're a temporary shot_

_You ruin people's lives and you don't give a second thought_

_You're not my god_

Aomine mengerang keras, kesal karena pagi damainya sudah terganggu oleh Keith Urban yang menyanyikan _You're Not my God_, dering yang sengaja ia _setting_ khusus untuk Momoi Satsuki. Dengan tangan yang meraba-raba dan kedua mata yang masih 5 watt, ia berusaha meraih ponselnya yang seingatnya ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang kemarin malam. Tapi, belum sempat ia berhasil meraih ponselnya, deringnya berhenti dan berganti dengan pesan masuk yang bertuliskan:

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_Subject: __**Jangan lupa!**_

_18 October 2012 07:20_

_Dai-chan~ Kutunggu di rumah 1 jam lagi, jangan telat!_

Menggerutu, mau tidak mau sekarang Aomine jadi benar-benar terbangun karena suara bising yang ditimbulkan ponselnya. Kembali menyimpan ponsel tersebut di atas meja, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, melakukan peregangan dan nampak begitu puas ketika tulang-tulang di tubuhnya berbunyi. "Hei, Kise, kau juga harus bangun pagi, 'kan? Ayo—" Kedua alis terangkat, baru ia sadari bahwa semenjak tadi tidak ada siapa pun di ranjangnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Kise?"

Ia berjalan mengitari rumah sembari sesekali memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Karena tidak biasanya pemuda bersurai _blondie_ itu pergi begitu saja tanpa membangunkan atau mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dulu padanya, sedikit kepanikan mulai menggunduk di hati Aomine. Apalagi, ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan kecupan dari Kise setiap paginya. Jadi, ketika ia tidak mendapatkannya hari ini, rasanya aneh. Tapi, kegelisahannya itu segera ia tampik ketika pada akhirnya ia mengingat keperluan yang harus didatangi oleh Kise.

Aomine menghela nafas.

Kise hanya pergi untuk pemotretan, siang nanti pemuda itu pasti berlari ke tempatnya dan dengan semangatnya menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama pemotretan berlangsung. Yah, seperti biasanya saja.

Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lebih baik untuk tidak membuat Momoi menunggu terlalu lama karena gadis itu akan berubah mengerikan jika kemauannya tidak dituruti.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki adalah gadis yang memiliki daya analisis di atas kebanyakan orang lainnya, jadi tidak heran kalau ia juga peka akan hal-hal yang sering kali tidak disadari oleh orang lain. Karenanya, walau pun bagi orang lain yang melihat ekspresi wajah bete seorang Aomine Daiki merupakan hal yang biasa, baginya tidak. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Memang awalnya ia mengira kalau Aomine berwajah bete begitu karena sudah ia paksa untuk membantunya meringkas barang-barang tidak terpakai di rumahnya untuk kemudian dipindahkan ke gudang, tapi kalau bete terlalu lama hanya karena masalah semacam ini, rasanya _bukan_ Aomine.

Meletakkan kardus berisi majalah-majalah lama di atas tumpukan kardus lainnya di gudang, Momoi menghela nafas. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kemudian berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke arah Aomine yang baru saja juga meletakkan tiga kardus yang dibawanya. Dengan kesal, ia memukul kepala bagian belakang pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu, "Cukup, Dai-_chan_. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih?" tanyanya sambil mendengus dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ouch! _The hell,_ Satsuki? Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan."

Menekan keningnya, Momoi kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Dengar. Aku kan sudah lama sekali kenal denganmu, Dai-_chan_, jadi aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu. Sekarang, ayo katakan ada apa sebelum pada akhirnya kau malah menumpahkan kekesalanmu padaku nanti!"

Aomine mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tahu kalau sudah meninggikan nada bicara begitu, Momoi tidak akan membiarkannya pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Tapi, ia juga sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bodoh memang, tapi ia laki-laki yang punya harga diri. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada gadis teman sedari kecilnya itu kalau saat ini ia gelisah memikirkan seseorang. Memikirkan Kise yang tidak kunjung membalas pesan yang ia kirimkan semenjak pagi tadi.

Yah, ia tahu kalau sang model saat ini tengah ada pemotretan dan tidak bisa segera membalas pesannya, tapi sekarang ini sudah sore. Pastinya pemotretan itu sudah selesai dari tadi, 'kan? Memangnya pemotretan apa yang berjalan selama seharian penuh?

Lagipula...

Kise tidak pernah tidak membalas pesannya.

Kali ini giliran Momoi yang mengernyitkan dahi karena Aomine tidak kunjung juga menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah semakin diam, seolah tengah memikirkan jawaban matematika yang ia benci itu. "Dai-_chan_—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara bel pintu depan berbunyi. Kedua alis feminis Momoi terangkat, "Eh... Siapa itu ya?" Sambil mengira-ngira siapa tamunya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan dengan cepat membuka pintu karena siapa pun yang ada dibaliknya itu nampaknya bukan orang yang sabar.

Bel berbunyi nyaring berkali-kali, membuat Aomine yang berjalan di belakang Momoi menggerutu, namun gerutuan pemuda itu langsung berhenti ketika pintu depan dibuka.

"Kagami?"

.

.

Aomine berlari. Ia menembus kawanan wartawan yang membanjiri pintu masuk rumah sakit dengan kasar, layaknya banteng yang hanya terfokus pada titik merah di depan sana, dan tanpa peduli menyeruduk segala macam yang menghalangi. Omelan serta protes menyerangnya, tapi tidak ia gubris. Kemarahan seorang perawat berpakaian serba putih yang menyuruhnya agar tidak lari-lari di koridor karena dianggap mengganggu pasien lainnya, juga tidak ia gubris.

Aomine terus berlari.

Meninggalkan Momoi dan Kagami di belakang.

Ia berlari, dan terus saja berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah bukan hanya karena ia memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada biasanya, tetapi juga karena sekarang ini ia merasa kesulitan bernafas. Jantungnya serasa tidak lagi berdetak, saking cepatnya detakan yang terjadi sampai tidak bisa dirasakan. Rahangnya sakit. Berdenyut-denyut akibat hantaman telak tinju yang Kagami layangkan padanya tadi.

_Kagami_ meninju dan memarahinya.

Mengatakan betapa pemuda bersurai merah itu begitu benci kepada dirinya saat ini.

Aomine saat itu hanya bisa memandang Kagami seolah pemuda itu menumbuhkan satu kepala lainnya. Urat kekesalannya yang berdenyut di kemudian, membuatnya hampir saja balas meninju Kagami, namun tidak jadi saat mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan dengan mendesis.

_"... Kise kecelakaan di jalan menuju pemotretan, kamu tidak tahu, 'kan? Kami berusaha memberitahumu, tetapi kamu tidak bisa dihubungi!"_

Ia ingat kalau saat itu ia menyelidiki wajah Kagami, mencari-cari celah untuk mengetahui kalau pemuda itu tengah membohonginya. Tetapi, apa yang ia temui, membuatnya merasa seolah lambungnya turun. _Ace_ Seirin itu nampak begitu lelah, wajahnya pucat, dan stress nampak begitu jelas di wajahnya. Ia pun bisa merasakan Satsuki yang gemetaran di sebelahnya.

Dan ia ingat, kalau dirinya langsung berlari keluar setelahnya.

Dan terus berlari hingga sekarang.

"Kau mau ke mana, Daiki?"

Nafas Aomine begitu berat saat ia memaksakan kakinya berhenti. Kedua matanya memicing menatap iris mata tidak senada yang balik menatapnya sinis. Geraman ia keluarkan sebagai pertanda tidak suka, "Minggir, Akashi."

Akashi tidak bergeming. Ia terus menutupi langkah Aomine, walau sebenarnya pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu bisa saja menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kiri dan ia bisa terus berjalan lurus. Tetapi, dalam keadaan tertentu, otak manusia sering kali tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Tidak terkecuali bagi sang _ace_ Touou. "Kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Ryouta, lupakan. Ia sudah tidak bisa ditemui lagi."

"Minggir..."

"Percuma, Daiki."

Aomine menggerakkan tangannya seolah hendak mendorong Akashi, namun mantan kaptennya saat SMP itu bergerak lebih cepat dengan menamparkan tangannya tepat di rahang di mana Kagami menyarangkan tinjunya tadi. Aomine melangkahkan kaki terhuyung-huyung ke belakang sebagai dampaknya. Walau bertubuh lebih kecil, Akashi bisa menjadi kuat kapan pun ia mau. Dan, kalau saja kondisinya sedang tidak seperti sekarang ini, ia pasti akan menghela nafas lega karena Akashi tidak menggunakan gunting untuk menamparnya barusan.

Mengelap telapak tangannya seolah ia baru saja menyentuh sesuatu yang najis, Akashi kemudian melirikkan kedua iris tidak senadanya ke arah lain, "Ryouta sempat cerita padaku kalau kau menolak permintaannya 2 hari yang lalu..." Ia berhenti sejenak, melirikkan kedua irisnya kembali kepada pemuda berkulit gelap yang baru saja nampak berjengit, "Kau tahu, kalau saat itu kau mengiyakannya, kejadian semacam ini tidak akan terjadi." Akashi tahu kalau saat itu ia sudah keterlaluan, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Akan ia korek luka Aomine sedalam-dalamnya, hingga berbekas dan sulit dihilangkan.

_Biar Aomine merasakan apa yang Kise rasakan selama ini_.

Dari gertakan gigi dan kepalan kedua tangannya yang mengerat, nampak jelas sekali kalau kata-kata Akashi barusan menyerang telak ke dalam hati Aomine. Pemuda itu mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menghajar pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya, mengatakan kalau ia tahu mengenai hal itu, mengatakan kalau ia ingin Akashi berhenti bicara sekarang juga. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menghajar mantan kaptennya itu. Setidaknya, tidak pada kondisi di mana kedua mata Akashi memerah, menahan-nahan apa yang ingin sekali membuncah di sana.

"Saksi mata yang berada di lokasi kejadian mengatakan kalau ia melihat Ryouta tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sesaat sebelum tertabrak." lanjut Akashi, "... Aku penasaran, apa yang ia tulis dengan begitu seriusnya sampai-sampai tidak melihat kiri-kanan saat akan menyeberang...?"

Aomine terus diam. Tidak nampak sedikit pun tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bergerak dari posisinya.

Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi sambil mengatakan perkataan yang ia yakini akan terus teringat oleh Aomine.

"Pulanglah, Daiki. Ryouta tidak akan pernah bisa ditemui lagi untuk seterusnya."

.

.

"Sayang sekali Aomine-_kun_ tidak datang lebih cepat," Kuroko yang keberadaannya memang sulit untuk dilacak, mendadak menyeletuk beberapa saat setelah Akashi menjauh. Biasanya, orang akan kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tetapi tidak untuk Aomine. _Tidak untuk kali ini_. "Kalau saja Aomine-_kun_ bisa dihubungi, Aomine-_kun_ jadi bisa melihat bagaimana Kise-_kun_ menangis saat dokter tengah berusaha _membawa_nya kembali ke sini, bagaimana Kise-_kun_ begitu tidak ingin kembali."

Mendengarnya, Aomine tertawa kecil. Tawa kecil di mana membuat bulu kuduk orang yang mendengarnya meremang, "Kau berniat menorehkan _luka_ baru padaku, Tetsu?"

"Aku hanya ingin Aomine -_kun_ merasakan sakit yang sama dengan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kise-_kun_."

"... Diam kau, Tetsu."

Kuroko pun benar-benar diam.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu nampak tengah menaiki sekumpulan anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Wajahnya yang manis nampak terlipat dengan kerutan-kerutan yang kurang pantas menempel di wajahnya, tetapi ia merasa tidak bisa kalau tidak mengerutkan muka.

Aomine membolos latihan lagi.

Bukan hal yang aneh memang, karena pemuda itu memang terlalu percaya diri sehingga merasa kalau latihan itu baginya hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Tapi, sesering apa pun membolos, Aomine pastinya sekali atau dua kali akan menampakkan wajah di _gym_. Seolah sebagai sebuah isyarat bahwa ia masih merupakan anggota resmi dari tim basket Touou.

Tapi...

Ini sudah lama sekali semenjak ia terakhir kalinya melihat wajah Aomine di _gym_. Bahkan Imayoshi pun mulai nampak kesal.

Dengan sengaja Momoi membanting keras pintu atap sekolah, berniat membangunkan pemuda yang ia yakini tertidur lagi di sana untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, nihil. Aomine masih nampak memejamkan mata, tidak terganggu oleh bunyi bising yang ia timbulkan. "Dai-_chan_! Bangun! Kau hampir melewatkan latihan hari ini, tahu!" Berlari ke arah figur sang _ace _Touou, Momoi kemudian mengguncang keras bahu pemuda tersebut.

Aomine menggeram, "Berapa kali pun kau memintaku, jawabanku tetap sama, Satsuki." Ia pun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi sang gadis yang kini hanya bisa melihat ke lantai seolah lantai tersebut merupakan benda paling menarik di dunia.

"... Tapi ini sudah sebulan lamanya..." bisik Momoi lirih.

Terdiam, Aomine memandang ke arah langit di seberang pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Warna merah dan oranye bercampur menjadi satu, sementara benda bulat berwarna kuning di ujung barat sana terus bersinar menyilaukan, pertanda langit sore yang cerah.

Entah sejak kapan, Aomine jadi sensitif terhadap warna kuning.

Ia menutup kembali kedua matanya, "Aku tahu. Aku melihat kalender setiap hari, Satsuki."

Diam-diam, dalam tidurnya Aomine berharap ia bisa memimpikan Kise. Tapi, hal itu tidak pernah terkabulkan. Ia tahu apa alasannya, dan ia tidak akan terlalu memaksakan keinginannya.

_Bagaimana pun juga, Kise masih belum memaafkannya_.

.

.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, Aomine memasuki apartemennya, menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa peduli untuk menguncinya juga. Berkali-kali ia menguap lebar selama di jalan, tetapi begitu sampai di apartemennya ini, ia selalu menjadi segar kembali. Tidak mengantuk. Tidak akan pernah bisa mengantuk lagi jika berada di sini.

_Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merebahkan diri di ranjangnya sendiri?_

Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri kalau bukan untuk mengambil baju. Saat masuk pun, tidak pernah sekali pun ia melirik ke arah ranjangnya yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

_Semuanya ada di sana._

_Semuanya ada di mana-mana._

Terlalu banyak, sampai rasanya penuh sesak. Membuatnya terus terjaga sepanjang malam, dihantui bayang-bayang yang ingin sekali ia singkirkan tetapi di lain pihak ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyingkirkannya. _Bukan_. Ia tidak mau. Karena ia juga tahu, hanya hal-hal itulah yang bisa tetap menjaga kewarasannya.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, Aomine meletakkan tasnya di atas meja makan sebelum kemudian ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil jus jeruk yang ia ingat pernah ia simpan di sana satu minggu yang lalu. Meneguk cairan kuning itu dengan serakah langsung dari kartonnya, kedua iris biru laut sang _power forward_ melirik ke arah jendela dapur di mana _ia_ selalu ada di sana. _Ia_ duduk di celah temboknya sambil menatap ke luar, mengamati beragam orang yang lalu lalang, segelas kopi susu hangat yang masih mengepul di tangan. Lalu, _ia_ akan menoleh ke arahnya, membiarkan surai _blondie_-nya bergerak dibelai angin yang memaksa masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka, tersenyum dan mengatakan...

_"Daiki... Aishiteru..."_

Aomine membelalakkan kedua mata, seolah listrik baru saja menyengat tubuhnya. Karton penuh jus jeruk di tangannya terlepas, terhempas ke lantai, membuat kekacauan kecil yang harus ia benahi nanti kalau tidak mau semut merajai lantai dapurnya. Ia melihat dengan nafas tertahan di mana figur di jendelanya itu tersenyum, menitikkan air mata, lalu menghilang, tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Karena memang _ia_ tidak berada di sana.

Sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

_"... Aku penasaran, apa yang ia tulis dengan begitu seriusnya sampai-sampai tidak melihat kiri-kanan saat akan menyeberang...?"_

Suara sang mantan kapten menggema di gendang telinganya, di hatinya, membuatnya mengacak-acak isi tasnya hingga berhamburan, sebagian buku tulisnya bahkan jatuh tepat di atas tumpahan jus jeruk, tapi tidak ia pedulikan. _Tujuannya hanya satu_... Menggenggam sekuat tenaga ponsel yang sudah sebulan lebih tidak ia sentuh sedikit pun, Aomine berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil _charger_ dengan kasar dari lemari dan langsung memasangkannya, membiarkan ponselnya terisi sedikit, lalu ia nyalakan.

Suara dering ponsel yang nyaring terdengar berkali-kali. Beragam pesan, tertulis maupun lisan, terus masuk. Nama mulai dari Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintaro, Akashi Seijuuro, hingga Murasakibara Atsushi menghiasi layar ponselnya yang menggunakan _wallpaper_ sebuah lapangan basket yang terletak di tengah kota. Namun ada satu pesan dengan nama yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

Kise Ryouta.

Aomine bisa merasakan paru-parunya yang seolah menciut, membuat nafasnya keluar dengan ribut. _Sesak_. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, mengalirkan darahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat hingga tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia buka pesan tersebut, dan dalam sekejap rasanya seluruh tenaga di tubuhnya menghilang.

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_Subject: __**No subject**_

_18 October 2012 07:55_

_Daiki,_

_Aku tahu aku memiliki kunci menuju rumahmu,_

_Aku tahu aku memiliki ragamu,_

_Tapi..._

_Aku tidak yakin kalau aku memiliki hatimu._

Ia sadar betul kalau dirinya tidak pernah membalas kata-kata cinta Kise padanya. Ia tahu dirinya orang yang tolol karenanya. Tapi, ia juga bukan tipe orang yang romantis, yang senang mengutarakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Ia laki-laki. Baginya perbuatan jauh lebih membuktikan daripada sekedar kata-kata belaka. Hanya saja kelihatannya Kise bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Heh..."

Siapa orang yang pernah mengatakan kalau cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lebih peka. Kelihatannya rumus semacam itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi seorang Aomine Daiki.

Ia bukan lelaki yang peka.

Ia juga bukan lelaki yang romantis.

_Tapi, ia masih bisa mencintai_.

"... _Aishiteru yo_... Ryouta..."

Tidak ada yang mendengar, tidak ada yang membalas. Dan ia tidak bisa melihat senyum Kise ketika ia mengutarakan kata-kata itu. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa ia ubah. Ia bukan manusia super yang bisa melintasi ruang dan waktu. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke saat-saat itu.

_"Pulanglah, Daiki. Ryouta tidak akan pernah bisa ditemui lagi untuk seterusnya."_

Akashi benar.

Mantan kaptennya itu selalu benar.

Dan ia selalu salah.

Menangis pun tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Ia tahu itu.

.

.

"_Maa_... Seharusnya aku lebih ngotot lagi waktu itu, _ne_?"

Midorima menoleh, ia lepaskan satu _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya, mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi?" Ketika pemuda bersurai merah yang secara kebetulan ia temui di jalan beberapa saat lalu itu mengangkat bahu, Midorima memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinganya. Dengan wajah serius, ia kembali mendengarkan acara ramalan di ponselnya.

Akashi tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada siapa pun kalau ia pernah mengejar Kise dan menyerah saat mengetahui kalau pada akhirnya Kise bersama Aomine. Saat itu ia tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Ia menyesal, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

Akashi terus berjalan maju, kedua tangan di saku celana, tidak menyadari Midorima yang sudah berhenti.

_"... Gemini hari ini tidak mendapat peruntungan apa pun, juga tidak mendapat kesialan apa pun. Hidup gemini hari ini akan berjalan dengan sangat membosankan, tapi akan bisa berubah menyenangkan jika gemini membawa bantal berbentuk kodok ke mana pun..."_

Kedua iris hijau Midorima langsung menjelajahi etalase pertokoan yang terletak di kiri dan kanannya, dan baru berhenti ketika ia menemukan toko yang nampaknya menjual peralatan tidur dan hiasan lainnya. Ia pun berjalan ke sana, tidak ambil pusing untuk memberitahukan Akashi yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan kalau ia mau mampir dulu.

Kelihatannya, pada akhirnya ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Kise tidak bosan lagi.

Walau pada akhirnya ia jadi harus membakar* bantal itu sih.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Ahh... Apa sih yg saya tulisss? *acak2 rambut sendiri***

**Note tambahan:**

_* Rasanya ga bisa kalau ga memasukkan kata satu ini di sini, sudah ciri KnB sih ya =))_

_* Kalau saya ga salah, biasanya jika masyarakat Jepang ingin 'mengirimkan' sesuatu kepada orang yg udah mati, barang yg dikirim itu dibakar 'kan?_


End file.
